HackSlavery
by Saph-spanish-chan
Summary: UA de .Hack G.U., Total libertad de montaje de las piezas de .Hack. Haseo, el famoso PKK, le gastó una broma pesada a Atoli, la novata. Y de pronto, Haseo se encuentra luchando codo con codo contra la destrucción de The World.


**Lo primero: ¡¡Saludos!! Lo segundo: Este es un UA en el que yo hago mi propia interpretación de las piezas del .Hack Project que conozco[//Infection, //Mutation, //Outbreak, //La leyenda del Brazalete del Crepúsculo, //G.U.+, //G., //XXXX, //Dusk, //Sign, //Liminality, //AnotherBirth, //AIBuster] y me invento G.U. casi por completo. ¡¡No me matéis después, os he advertido!! También habrá apariciones de personajes de las series anteriores, aunque pocos tendrán relevancia. Hay algunos spoilers. Y dadle de comer a mi pequeño Fanfic vuestros sabrosos Reviews.**

—Ho...hola–se acercó el personaje de una niña a un grupo que charlaba animadamente– ¿puedo unirme a vo-vosotros?

—¿Tú flipas, nena?–dijo despectivamente un hombre con el pelo azul en una coleta alta, echándose la alabarda al hombro–¿Sabes quienes somos?

—Somos PKK's–dijo un muchacho pequeño que iba vestido de verde y tenía dos cuchillas en las manos–Más te vale no juntarte con nosotros.

—Espera–sonrió con malignidad una chica del grupo, que llevaba el pelo rojo muy corto. Se acercó al hombre de la alabarda y le susurró algo. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡¡Haseo!!–exclamó el hombre.

Del grupo salió un chico con el pelo claro y ropa negra. Llevaba una guadaña en las manos y tenía los ojos pardos y una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

—Haseo, acércate...–el chico obedeció y el hombre le susurró algo al oído. La media sonrisa de Haseo se ensanchó.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica lo miró, enrojeciendo un instante, y luego murmuró:

—Me llamo Atoli.

****

Haseo caminaba sin miedo por la mazmorra. No parecía temer a los monstruos y mantenía su guadaña a su lado, que acompañada por su mirada fría, parecía un aviso para los monstruos de lo que les esperaba si se aparecían. De momento no había aparecido ninguno, pero Atoli, que era una novatilla, estaba muy asustada por el funesto decorado y por el nivel de la zona.

—Ha... Haseo...–murmuró ella, aferrándose a su vara de hechicera y mirando en derredor.

—Dime–dijo él, sin dejar de caminar, y sin mirar a la chica que le venía detrás.

—Soy una n-novata... Y esta zona tiene ba-bastante nivel...

—Mira, guapa, esto es una prueba–Haseo se paró, dio media vuelta y le miró, ladeando la cabeza– A esta zona la llamaban la "Zona Maldita". Tiene bastante nivel, sí, pero estamos aquí para que veas los horrores que te esperan al ser una PKK. Asesina de asesinos–la sonrisa de Haseo hizo estremecer a Atoli, aunque no sabía muy bien si de miedo... o de algo más...

Después de todo, el PKK era bastante guapo.

De pronto, se apareció un monstruo. Atoli gritó, asustada por la inmensidad de la criatura (que parecía un taladro gigante girando sobre su propio eje con otros dos taladros por brazos), a presionó más el bastón contra su pecho.

—¡¡No te apures, lo mataré en un periquete!!–Haseo saltó y cambió la guadaña por dos cuchillas. En medio del salto, gritó:

—¡¡Torbellino oscuro!!

Comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, a una gran velocidad, y moviendo las cuchillas, atacando sin descanso al monstruo. Apareció el indicador ELEMENTO CONTRARIO.

—¿Qué es eso?–Atoli estaba atónita.

—Significa que este es un monstruo de rayo y yo...–Haseo había comenzado a explicar, tan gallito, pero no vio que el taladro se le acercaba, girando a toda velocidad, y su cuerpo despedía un brillo amarillento.

—¡¡Cuidado!!–chilló la chica, pero era demasiado tarde. El taladro golpeó a Haseo y lo estrelló contra una pared. No se movía.

El taladro comenzó a girar hacia ella.

Atoli estaba paralizada de miedo. Si el monstruo había conseguido golpear a Haseo... ¡¡Ella casi no tenía HP!! Retrocedió un paso, mirando la mole color cobre que se acercaba en actitud amenazante. Se topó con una pared a su espalda y notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Apretó su vara y miró de forma suplicante al lugar donde Haseo se había estrellado. Y lo vio, mirándola, con una media sonrisa y el interés brillando en sus ojos.

Quería ver que pasaba.

Una extraña rabia se adueñó de Atoli, un coraje que venía del orgullo. Dio un paso al frente y gritó con voz aguda:

—¡¡T-traidor oscuro!!

Tiró un pergamino a los pies del taladro, que se quedó quieto cuando una mancha se apareció bajo él. De la mancha negra violácea surgió una enorme garra que aprisionó al monstruo. El letrero de ELEMENTO CONTRARIO volvió a aparecer. Atoli sonrió sin poder creérselo.

Pero al monstruo aún le quedaba algo de vida y avanzó hacia ella. Los taladros de brazos se volvieron dorados, como había ocurrido con el cuerpo entero cuando había atacado a Haseo, los juntó y apuntó a Atoli con ellos.

La rubia estaba paralizada de nuevo. ¡¡Iba a morir!!

—¡¡El terror de la muerte!!–oyó Atoli.

De pronto, una cuchilla negra destrozó al monstruo. Cuando el cuerpo destrozado y la neblina negra que había acompañado al grito se desvanecieron, la chica rubia vio a Haseo, en una pose triunfal, sosteniendo la guadaña de nuevo.

Atoli, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban, se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Q-Qué miedo he pasado...–murmuró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tranquila...–Haseo se acercó a ella hablando con naturalidad– Has experimentado el "Terror a la muerte". Si dominas ese miedo, puedes volverte muy fuerte y usarlo en contra de tus enemigos.

Atoli alzó levemente la mirada, con las manos en el pecho para evitar que su acelerado corazón se escapara del pecho. La chica de verde se encontró con Haseo, que parecía la misma muerte, imponente, poderoso... atractivo.

—No tengo por costumbre... revelarme contra lo que siento...

Haseo se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso eres débil. De todas formas, algo de coraje tienes que tener, porque te has enfrentado al taladro, y eso que no es un monstruo débil, siendo el primero que ves.

Le tendió la mano y la levantó, dejándola, por el impulso, muy cerca de él.

—Tienes agallas después de todo.

Siguieron avanzando, venciendo monstruos. Atoli tenía el corazón acelerado y miraba a todas partes, buscando enemigos. Haseo la miraba de reojo y sonreía de forma burlona.

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta que tenía una especie de humareda violeta. Haseo sonrió levemente.

—Atoli... tú primero.

—Ah... gracias–Atoli enrojeció levemente y pasó delante. Vio un pasillo que resultaba aún más tétrico que los anteriores–Haseo...

—Atoli... ¿tienes miedo?–la voz de Haseo llegaba desde la estancia anterior.

De nuevo ese coraje dormido en Atoli despertó.

—No... No tengo miedo.

—¡¡Pues quédate ahí!!–rió Haseo, encerrándola en el macabro último piso.

—¿Eh? ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Haseo!!!–Atoli golpeó con la vara la puerta cerrada, sin parar de chillar. ¡¡Era mentira, si tenía miedo, tenía muchísimo miedo!!

Oyó un zumbido al otro lado de la puerta y las carcajadas se desvanecieron. Supuso que Haseo había usado aquél objeto para salir de la mazmorra, una... una... ¡¡una Ocarina!!

Buscó esperanzada por entre sus ítems, pero no tenía ninguna. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, hacia el pasillo. Apretó la vara contra su pecho, miró con determinación el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante.

Los pasos de sus botas resonaban en todo el pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Atoli miraba a todos lados, esperando a que un monstruo saliera de entre las sombras. En tal caso, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer... Pero no quería morir sin oponer resistencia.

Llegó al final del pasillo sin haber visto nada. Una puerta. Atoli cogió aire y pasó.

Era una pequeña estancia, también mal iluminada. La observó con detenimiento y vio una cabellera blanca y una figura vestida del mismo color agazapada en un rincón.

—¿E-Eres un PJ?–preguntó, acercándose y sonriendo levemente. ¡Aquella jugadora podía prestarle una Ocarina y saldría de allí!

La figura se giró. Era una mujer... pero daba auténtico miedo. Tenía la piel pegada a los huesos, estaba consumida y sus ojos azules tenían una chispa de locura. Atoli se asustó al ver a alguien en esas condiciones.

—Tú...–la mirada desenfocada estaba puesta sobre ella, y la voz no tenía resuello. Atoli sintió pánico.

La mujer se puso en pie, tambaleante. Comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente a la paralizada Atoli.

Extendió sus pálidos y huesudos brazos. Atoli contenía la respiración, por eso oyó los resuellos de la chica de pelo blanco:

—Tú... tú serás la heredera de Aura... Tú destruirás al bien... la locura le consumió y mató a la más bella de las rosas...

Estaba a unos pocos pasos...

—Tú serás...–le cogió con las heladas manos la cara y se la acercó a la suya, arrugada, delgada...– la heredera... de Aura–y juntó los labios de la chica con los suyos, ajados, agrietados...

Hubo un resplandor blanco cegador. Atoli sintió como el corazón se le paraba durante un segundo eterno. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si cayera de mucha distancia, pero al mismo tiempo, una quietud agobiante. Pero lo que más la asustó fue ese silencio...

****

—¡¡Muy bien hecho, Haseo!!–el hombre de pelo azul reía a carcajadas cuando Haseo les contó la ejecución de aquella broma.

—¡¡Una buena bienvenida al estilo de los PKK's!!–la chica que había ideado aquella maldad lloraba de risa.

—¡¡Cómo me hubiera gustado oírla gritar!!–rió el niño de doble hoja– ¡¡Haseo!! ¡¡Haseo!!–se puso a imitar una voz asustada y aguda.

—¡¡Haseo!!–un alarido de pánico, un chillido desesperado, cortó el aire a su alrededor.

El nombrado se giró y vio a Atoli. Tenía el pelo despeinado, había perdido su extraño gorro y tenía la mirada desenfocada y la cara pálida.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué has descubierto en la zona maldita, niña?–el hombre fue secundado por las carcajadas de todo el mundo.

—¡¡Haseo!! En la sala... ¡¡Ella!! No... ¡¡¡No puedo salir del juego!!!–la voz de Atoli era un chillido de puro pánico.

—Pues reinicia... ¿A mí que me cuentas?–dijo Haseo con desgana.

—¡¡No lo entiendes!! ¡¡¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!!!

—Eh, chica... ¿Eras Atoli, verdad?–Atoli asintió– Pues... ¡¡Atoli, olvídame!!

—¡¡No conozco a nadie más!!

—¿Y?

Atoli lo miró un instante, aterrorizada. Luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Haseo ni la miraba.

Le dio un bofetón. Esta vez Haseo si le prestó atención. Le había dolido en la realidad.

Atoli se marchó.

Haseo, confundido pero molesto, se frotó el lugar donde le había dado el bofetón.

—Cría...

****


End file.
